Coming Home
by sofi93
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's grew up together on the Upper east side, Bella decides to go to a Boarding school in London for high school, she kept in touch with Alice, nut what happens when she comes back to New York after she finishes High School...Read and find out Cannon couples eventually slightly AH RM for Cursing and possible LEMONS,Alcohol,Drugs I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ So I'm really nervous about this, it my first shot at trying to writing, so go easy on me LoL…  
I'm a sucker for stories about childhood best-friends being reunited, so I decided to give it a shot.  
If someone's interested in Beta-ing for me please PM me…thanks R&R**

_**Chp.1 "well that went well" **_

_**BPOV**_

"Eeeeeeep! I can't believe your back! Eeeep! It's going to be so exiting me heading to parson in the fall and you going too culinary school! It's so exciting! We will get to do everything we didn't get to do while you were away at boarding school" Alice said

I was laying my shoulders on her kitchen island eating a spoonful of cookie dough " Ali stop squealing or I swear to god I'll be deaf by the start of next week!" I laughed with the slight british accent I had acquired during my four years away in boarding school in London

"Well that wouldn't be the case if you hadn't decided to go to boarding school in effing London for the last four years...you'd still be used to my squealing if you would've stayed and done high-school here with me like we always planned!" She snapped

" You know I had no choice! It was either stay here and watch my father make a fool of himself for dating a 22 year old slut, or go to London give my mother a chance to reconnect with me and meet gorgeous guys with sexy accents...hahahaha please Ali let it go...I'm here now, I'm not going back don't worry..." I smiled...she's still bitter about the fact that I did high-school in London. Yeah we stayed in touch and all we either spoke on the phone, texted, skyped, or emailed every day, but it's not the same I missed the pixie like hell

"Do you know how hard it was to actually go through high-school that are supposed to be the best years of your life without my best friend Bella! Do you!?...I'll tell you it was horrible, of course I had our other friends but none of them are you, none of them have been there since I was 3months old! You know me better than anyone probably better than I know myself, I missed you!" She exclaimed as she rounded the island to hug me

"I know exactly how it feels Ali I went through the exact same thing, I missed you too so so much," I whispered

"Hell yeah some girl on girl action, 'bout time Ally, whose your friend with the sweet ass?"

"I can see you haven't changed at all Em! Good to know" I replied with a smile as I turned around

"I know you?" I saw his eyes examining me and saw the exact moment the light bulb went off in his head as recognition dawned on his face and smiled that dimpled smile that can make any girl's heart melt on the spot. "The last time I saw you theeeeese didn't exist" he said pointing and motioning his hands around my chest area...

"Nope haven't changed at all have ya, Emmy Bear," I smiled

"Hey I'm limited edition and why the fuck would I change I'm freaking amazing just the ways I am "he said smiling again " Now come here and give papa bear a big hug"

I laughed and ran into his open arms " I missed you Em" I whispered " I missed you too Belly bean"  
He had always been like the big brother I never had but always wanted

"Get your hands off my boyfriend you whore" came a voice I didn't recognize  
I looked up just too see a beautiful blonde with a scowl on her face that would make even Jack Sparrow take a step back

Of course me being me the one who has no filter between her brain and her mouth replied " If anyone is the whore here it's you! I've known Em my whole life and frankly if he and I had something going on it would feel a little incestuous considering the fact that I have always viewed him as the big brother I never had...so gets your facts straight before you start calling people names...got it Blondie!"

I turned around got another spoonful of cookie dough and started eating it of my spoon, it wasn't until then that I noticed the 3 pairs of eyes gawking at me

"Waaaah?" I said through a mouthful of cookie dough

Ali was the first to recover and ran my way to hug me when I asked what was going on she only replied that it was about someone stepped up to Rosalie which I'm guessing is Blondie's name, Em just stared at me lime he had stepped into an alternate universe and Blondie's scowl just got bigger

That's when I heard the sexiest voice ever say "what did I miss? And why the fuck are you guys starring at sex on legs over there like that?"  
When he came into my line of sight all I could see were the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen and the sexiest sex hair in the strangest shade of copper? This eyes have ever seen he walked towards me and extended his hand towards me he lifted it to his lips and in a husky voice just above a whisper he said "Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you" I am sure my eyes got as big as saucers to show the shock I was feeling not only because of the fact that when he took hold of my hand a bolt of electricity shot through me but because this was Edward! Edward the guy I bickered with like there was no tomorrow growing up, Edward the guy I married when I was 3 years old, Edward the guy that was my first kiss the summer before I moved to London Edward the guy I had always thought was just another brother figure even though he was my first kiss and husband if you want to see it that way and now he's the guy with the panty dropping crooked smile that had made me want to drag him up the stairs to one of the guest rooms and have my way with him. I just can't believe this is Edward, my Edward!  
That was my breaking point I couldn't help it anymore, I fell to the floor in a fit of laughter and pretty soon I was joined by Alice and Emmet  
When I managed to compose myself I stood up and I guess reintroduced myself to him " Bella, Bella Volturi" recognition and shock flashed through his eyes as he gave me the once over , as he let out a bark of sarcastic laughter and said "there is no way you are Bella, last time I saw he she was a flat chested tomboy who couldn't give a shit about how she looked like believe me she was my best friend, and there is no way you are her? He said to me and then turned to his siblings " what kind of sick twisted joke is this guys!? You seriously think you can trick me into believing that this woman is Bella! Cause if you do, you've got another thing coming."

The room was quite for a while before Em, Ali, and I fell to the ground laughing again..." I cannot believe you don't recognize me Ed, I thought you of all people would, you know being my husband and all, maybe I should file for divorce, since you have obviously moved on" I said sarcastically before the laughter hit again I could read the confusion in his eyes as if for the life of him he couldn't figure out who I was, and I knew it was going to take some convincing, that it was really me until I heard the next words out of his mouth

" And if it's really, you, which I still don't believe by the way, you are not the person I thought you were, cause my best friend would've never worn that kind of clothing!" With that he took a beer from the fridge and walked out of the kitchen

"Well that went well" chirped Alice

**AN:/ Let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Please review I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, what you would like to see in future chapters, advice is also welcomed….once again if anyone was to Beta this story just PM me**

_Chp.2 _always in fucking heat!

_EPOV_

I heard the clanking of her heels before I saw her….there is no way it's her!  
There is no way that is my Bella, My best friend, there's just no way that's her, she looks gorgeous in that tight black tank top that barely cover the top half of her belly button, and those jeans hanging so low on her hips, and don't even get me started on the heels! She always said shed die before she wore heels, yet there she is in the most amazing fuck me heels I have ever seen!  
I mean of course I recognized her almost immediately after I called her "sex on legs", but I wasn't about to admit that I called my tomboy best friend sex on legs, cause that would mean I'm actually attracted to her, she would never go for a guy like me anyways. Anyways I guess I'm about to face the wrath of Bella Volturi, oh how many times have I been on the receiving end of this, guess I'm about to find out if it has changed over the last four years.

"Excuse me" she exclaimed indignantly

"you heard me, I said there is no way that the Isabella Volturi I know would wear the clothes you are wearing now!" I snarled back damn why do I have to be suck an asshole I could just tell her she looks good enough to eat and that be enough, but no I have to go out of my way to appear as if the fact that she grew boobs and curves over the last four years isn't driving me crazy!

"Well excuse me for fucking growing up Cullen, but people tend to do that you know! Women grow up and get boobs, assess and curves, while guys get hormonal and start acting like dogs in heat! Which from what I've heard you're always in fucking heat!"

Yep there's the wrath I was waiting for….

"why don't we go up to my room and prove that theory of yours, about me always being in heat, I could use a good lay right about….NOW" I replied that just earned me a slap in the face

"You say I'm the one that's changed but in reality it's you! When I left you were the most gentlemanly guy in Manhattan and here we are four years later and that gentleman is long gone and in its place left a horndog!" she exclaimed

We glared at each other for a few minutes before I turned around and walked up the stairs to my bedroom

I took my I-phone out of my pocket and went through my (female) contacts to see which one I could booty call….cause I'm in serious need of some stress relief.

I decided on Tanya just because she was the one that looked the least like Bella.

You see I thought I was over her, but it turns out that stupid childhood crush I had on her up until the second she got on that fucking place to London is still there, and worst of all its not just her personality anymore its that gorgeous woman with mane of brunette hair that I wish I could run my fingers through, those perky perfect sized breasts, that creamy silky skin I wish I could touch, those plump, pouty, red lips that just beg to be kissed, gooood! I'm getting hard just thinking about her and I haven't even gotten to her eyes, oh those beautiful deep soulful brown eyes I could just get lost in…..SNAP OUT OF IT CULLEN! YOU'RE A PLAYER REMEMBER THE GUY EVERY GIRL WANTS WHO CARE IF THE GORGEOUS BRUNNETTE DOWNSTAIRS THINKS YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! YOU ARE EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN, AND TANKA DENALI IS ON HER WAY TO FUCK YOU SO CONTROL YOURSELF!

Shiiiit! Tanya's on her way over and Alice despises her if she opens that door god knows what will happen, right that very second the doorbell rang and I knew I was too late, all hell just broke loose

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE, WHORE!" I heard Alice scream

Yep defenetly to late

"Like Eddy called me, and like asked me to, like come, and like have some like fun, if you like get what I mean" was Tanya's intelligent reply

"That was six likes in one sentence, who the hell is this bimbo?" that would be Bella

"Like who are you, like I have never seen you before?" Tanya asked

"Oh sweetheart, I'm being so rude I'm Bella, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Tanya, Eddie's girlfriend"

"Bitch, you wish you were "Eddie's" girlfriend, you are just his main tramp" Emmett boomed

By that point I had already been spotted at the stairs  
"Eddikins, Baby did you hear what your mean brother just told me" she pouted

Goood! I don't know why I put up with her! Yeah I guess she gives good head, but that's about it, Bella was right in her assessment she is a Bimbo! And at first glance and from affar she might seem gorgeous with her strawberry blonde hair and green eyes but if you study her and really put your mind up to it you notice that her nose is way too big for her face, her eyes to small and to close together, her mouth is completely flat, unlike Bella's, and her teeth are all crooked. And her hair is just lifeless not bouncy and voluminous like Bella's.

"Hello Tanya, Don't listen to them let's just go upstairs and get this over with" I said

We were almost to my room when I heard Bella ask "What the fuck happened to my best friend?"

Sometimes I ask myself the same question, I guess I couldn't deal with the fact that my best friend wasn't constantly there anymore and I just had to forget about that fact so I took it out by fucking around with girls that looked nothing like Bella.

But by the time I went to sleep all my thoughts drifted off to her, and the last thing I'd see, or I guess still see cause I can't bring myself to put it away is a picture frame with space for two pictures the first one is of Bella and I at our makeshift wedding and the other is the last picture we took, right before she got on that plane that took her away from me…..every night before I go to sleep no matter how smashed I am I fall asleep looking at those pictures…..of course whenever I have guests like the likes of Tanya I put it in my nightstand drawer, because if it were out I probably wouldn't be able to bring myself to fuck anyone cause it'd feel as if she was watching, and that's just creepy!


	3. Ch3what the fuck happened to him

**An:/ here's chapter 3  
also I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first 2 chapters so here it is  
I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, although I do own the same initials as her you know  
Stephanie Meyer "SM" and sofia mrnd SM**

**Enjoy and please review  
If you want to see anything happening in the story don't hesitate to give me your ideas  
Lots of love  
Sofi93**

_Ch.3"what the f*** happened to him"_

_Em Pov_

The moment I saw Bella I couldn't believe it was her, I mean girls got boobs now man, last time I saw her she was flat as a board, and wore the baggiest clothes she could find! Alice used to have beg her to wear more formfitting clothing.  
Now my Rosie's reaction was really uncalled for and I'm going to have to talk to her about that, I was impressed Bella could make such a good comeback, I knew she was my sister from another mister for a reason, haha, I guess she did call my girlfriend a whore, but Rose started it!  
Now Eddie's reaction was really uncalled for, I knew the second he saw her that he knew exactly who she was, yet he decided to play dumb! When Bella followed him into the hallway I thought World War 3 was going to unravel, Edward is acting like an ass, and Bella well she's still the same old Bella who don't take shit from no one. After Bella called him out on being a man whore, they went quite I thought for sure they killed each other, so I peeked around the kitchen's doorframe to make sure they were still alive, they were, they were just glaring at each other, I could just see Edward and in his eyes I saw cunfussion, not the hate that he is making it out to be, I'm going to have to talk to him about that. After I turned back to the kitchen I heard Edward go up to his room, Bella didn't come back immediately, I think she went to sit in the living room. Alice, Rose, and I just stood there in silence.  
My baby was the first to break it….  
"Well I have never seen that much sexual tension between two people like Edward, and Isabella was it?"

"Bella" I corrected immediately, "and yeah the attraction has always been there, I don't know what crawled into Eddie's ass though, he had no reason to treat her that way…nor did you have a right to call her a whore by the way" I said directing the last bit her way

"It's not my fault that when I come in, the first thing I see is a gorgeous woman I have never seen before wrapped in your arms!" she replied

"Enough Rosalie you should apologize to Bella she did nothing wrong, I don't care if she called you a whore as well, you started it. Also we have to get Bella and Edward to get along the belong together!" Alice Exclaimed

I could see the wheels turning in my little sisters head and I had to stop her, this was between Edward and Bella, and she shouldn't meddle  
"Ali don't go getting any I-…." I was interrupted by the doorbell

"ooooh! I'll answer" Alice said

We all followed her to the front door including Bella, and I could faintly hear Edward coming down the stairs.

As soon as I saw who was on the other side of that door I knew there was going to be hell to pay….again

Tanya Denali has been Edwards main "Bootie" girl, since he started sleeping around and that was exactly four years ago, right about the time Bella left, Bella leaving really did a number on my little brother. I was the only one he told, that he had a crush on her, although they had already started to drift a little, I mean Edward was in high school and Bella was still in middle school, Edward got entangled in the whole drinking, sex, and partying scene, I mean being the captain of the soccer team and only being a lowly freshman can do that to you, while Bella was still just discovering who she was, she didn't even have boobs back then, (I know I say that a lot, but I'm in shock dude, girl's got nice boobies!), she was focused on dancing, getting good grades, and just being a kid, hell how I miss those days when it didn't matter if you were hot or not, when girls didn't throw themselves at you just because you are a Cullen and your family is part of America's "elite" world! So of course they drifted, they were at two very different points in their life and now they are finally in a very similar one and all they can do is fight! I mean hell they haven't seen each other in four years and not even and 10 minutes after clapped eyes they are throwing insults left and right at one another! That's just messed up! I was brought out of my mussing by Tanya's Nasally voice

"Like Eddy called me, and like asked me to, like come, and like have some like fun, if you like get what I mean" was Tanya's intelligent reply, to some question I hadn't heard , I'm guessing it was something along the lines of what are you doing here

God she says "like" so many times it's annoying man!

"That was six likes in one sentence, who the hell is this bimbo?" Bella remarked

"Like who are you, like I have never seen you before?" Tanya asked

And there we go with the likes again

"Oh sweetheart, I'm being so rude I'm Bella, who are you?" Bella replied with obviously faked sweetness

"Oh, I'm Tanya, Eddie's girlfriend"

"Bitch, you wish you were "Eddie's" girlfriend, you are just his main tramp" I boomed

The only one that could ever hold the title of "Eddie's girlfriend" would be the brunette bombshell to my right

By that point she had already spotted Ed at the top of the stairs

"Eddikins, Baby did you hear what your mean brother just told me" she pouted at least I think it was a pout

God! Why the fuck does he put up with her!

"Hello Tanya, Don't listen to them let's just go upstairs and get this over with" I said

When Edward was already out of earshot Bella asked the questions all of us have been asking ourselves for a long time "What the fuck happened to my best friend?"

"What do you mean what the fuck happened to him he's always been that way" Rosalie remarked, rather rudely might I add

"Actually he was one of the best guys, you would have ever met, and then all of a sudden he just became the asshole you know today" Ali replied trying to be nonchalant about the fact that she couldn't stand the man my brother had become.

I could see the pain, and confusion in Bella's eyes as she heard the words Alice said

"He used to be the best friend anyone could ask for, he was always a gentleman, always protecting me, being there whenever I needed him, before my parents got divorced 6 years ago, they would fight and scream at each other, and I knew that if I called him he would get to my place within five minutes and then he'd hold me while I cried myself to sleep…so yes Rosalie I am wondering what the fuck happened to my best friend." Bella replied sadly

I saw a couple of tears scape Bella's eyes, before she composed herself and asked, "so I know that you have the summer all planned out for us Ali, so why don't you tell me what we are going to do?"

Alice's face lit up before she answered "Well we are going to be spending the summer at the Hamptons you know like we used to before you left" Ali smiled

"Sounds life fun" Bella replied with a smile

Oooh yes! Feels like the good old times

"I can't wait to get the summer started" I announced

And I will have to find a way for Bella and Rose to get along

Sooner rather than later hopefully


	4. Chapter 4 (SOrry This chapter sucks!)

_Ch.4 "The Plan"_

_APov_

"Movie Time!" I exclaimed, After we had dealt with Eddies problem of a lady friend.

About halfway through the movie Bella stood up, and started walking away,  
"Where are you going? this is the best part B!" I asked her

"Oh Uh…I'm just going to the restroom be back in a sec" she replied with an over cheery voice and a big fat FAKE smile

I knew that Edward having become the douchebag his become would affect her, but not this much

"who the hell takes half an hour in the restroom anyways?" asked Rose

"what?"

"Alice, Your friend been gone for the last half hour…" she replied

"Shit, sorry got lost in my thought" I smiled but still stood up to go look for Bella

Found her on the porch swing, so something must really be bothering her, I remember before she left she would have spots where she'd go weather she was happy sad or mad, the porch swing was I don't know what the fuck I'm feeling but its bringing me down so I guess we could refer to it as depression.

"Hey, everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah, everything's great! Why wouldn't it be? I mean it's not like my best friend is fucking random bimbos, and hates your guts, and you have no idea why! And it isn't like everything reminds me of him, it's not like the garden reminds me of our makeshift wedding! Or watching a movie makes me wish he was sitting there with me making fun of the stupidity of it!" she said by the end she was tearing up.

I wiped the tears of her face, but it was useless more kept coming, "sweety, you and Edward will work this out! I mean its you and Edward everyone of us who knows both of you know's that you two belong together…just let fate run its course." I encouraged

"Ali, I can't stand seeing him like that, just thinking of what he's doing upstairs with him is killing me, its like he's punching me in the face over and over again, I can't take it" more tears streamed out of her eyes.

"then give him a taste of his own medicine, tell you what lets go out tomorrow night, I'll convince him to come along and flirt with as many guys as you can, maybe kiss one of them, he'll get jealous in a heartbeat, just like he was of Jacob Black, when you and Jacob were together. Come on it will be fun and he'll get a taste of his own medicine!" I suggested

"you know that idea is not half bad, its great! But just so you know I just want my best friend back, I don't actually wanna be with him" she replied

"Come on lets go to bed, we need to be rested by tomorrow!"

"ok lets go, Oh by the way I forgot to tell you one of my best friends from London is coming to visit, for the whole summer, he's coming to the Hamptons with us, we are still staying at my house right?"

"HELL YEAH!, your house is so much better than mine anyways" I laughed

"Oh My God! Ali your room hasn't changed at all! It's still all pink and sparkly!" she laughed

"oh yes, right there Eddie right there! God YES! It feels so good!" we Tanya moaning from Edwards room that is right above mine  
I looked over at Bella worriedly, just to see her trying to stifle her laughter, two seconds later she was laughing so hard that I couldn't help but join in…

Everything is going to be fine! I have my best friend back, and my bothers got a girlfriend, and I'm going to get Edward back to his real self, and get him and Bella together even if it is the last thing I do! They belong together and everyone knows that! Even if they don't !


	5. AN 1 Sorry

**Authors note**

**Sorry the last chapter sucked! I've been swamped with school!  
hopefully the next will be better! Also the Chp.4 was a bit of a filler! :D**

**~Sofi**


End file.
